When He Was Normal
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: What was life like at the beggining of 9th grade, long before he got his powers? When he and his two best friends could just hang out, and there was no threat of being hunted. The story of a simpler life of no ghosts, no fights, and his weird parents.
1. First Day of Ninth Grade

**Ok, this is my first story so don't kill me for it please! It may be terrible but even if it is I'll accept replies that say so if only to know someone has read it. So here goes nothing.**

**Summary: What was life like at the beginning of 9th grade, long before he got his powers? When he and his two best friends could just hang out, and there was no threat of being hunted. The story of a simpler life of no ghosts, no fights, and his biggest problem in life was his weird parents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Though I wish I did.sighWhere's Desiree when you need her?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He stood in front of his mirror looking very nervous. It was the first day of high school after all. It was normal to be nervous. Right?

"Ok, first day of ninth grade." He said to himself in the mirror. "This year I'm gonna get better grades. This year I'm gonna face my fears. This year I'm gonna," He gave himself a skeptical look. "I've got to stop talking to myself."

"You really should, know." said his sister from his doorway.

"Go away Anna." Vlad said as he turned angrily to her.

"Vladdy's a little grumpy this morning." she said in a teasing voice. Anna was his younger sister, about 8 at the time. Her favorite hobby seemed to be tormenting Vlad whenever she could. But, hey, what little sister doesn't?

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned back around and began to get his school stuff together.

"Nothing,' Anna said innocently. " I was just gonna say good luck with telling her." She smiled evilly.

"What? Telling who?" Anna just stood there smiling. After a minute he realized what she meant. "have you been on my computer again?" he asked angrily.

"Maybe." She answered slyly.

"How did you get the password?"

"It's Maddie Masters. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Get out of my room and stay away from y computer!" Vlad yelled. Anna turned around and skipped down the hall having successfully gotten to Vlad's last nerve. It was talent she had.

Vlad turned back into his room and got his backpack. As he went into the hall, he could hear his sister singing on her way down the hall "Vlad and Maddie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He scowled. "I wish," he mumbled to himself.

Downstairs, his mom was making breakfast in the kitchen. Out of his two annoying parents, his mom was the most annoying. She was, overly proper.

"Good morning, Vladimir," she said to him as he walked past her to the table.

Vlad winced. He hated when people used his full name. "Mom, please don't call me that." This was a conversation they had every morning, and his mom always won.

"That is your name so that is how I will address you," she replied.

"Yeah, but everyone else just calls me-"

"Eat your breakfast."

Vlad sighed. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. So he just gave up and ate the eggs his mom had made him. When he was done he called "Bye!" to his mom before running out the door towards his new school.

He hadn't gone far before he heard a voice call from behind him.

"Vladdy!" came Jack's far too loud voice. Vlad winced again. He swore people in France could hear Jack's voice loud and clear.

He turned around. Jack came bounding up to catch up with him. Walking behind him, shaking her head, was Maddie.

"Morning Vlad." She said as she caught up with them. Vlad didn't reply. He just stared a her. She was wearing the new dress she'd bought over the summer, a long blue one with black shoes. And her hair was back in a ponytail, which was unusual for her. She looked very nice.

"So V-man," said Jack, bringing Vlad out of his thoughts, "Ready for high school?"

"No, I'd prefer to just not have to go, but I'm going anyway."

"Why wouldn't you want to go to school?" asked Maddie. "It gets you away from Anna for a while."

"Yeah, but it's the most boring place on the planet. I think they just invented school to torture kids."

Maddie laughed. She had such a nice laugh. He stared at her the rest of the way to school; completely ignoring Jack's rambling about some new ghost invention he was working on. Wow, could he ever talk. And talk. And talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? Even if you didn't like it, just reply anyway so I know someone has read it. I'll update ASAP!**


	2. School: Pure Boredome

**Hi peoples! Thanks for the replies! I know this isn't the best fic in the world, but thanks for liking it anyway! Ok, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters. Though if I did, the show would be a lot weirder, and probably have more Vlad in it. Anyway, I'm rambling again, so here's the fan fic.**

Vlad, Jack and Maddie sat at their desks in their new classroom. It had only been five minutes and they were already bored. The teacher was taking role so they just talked quietly.

"What's this guys name again? I forgot." said Jack.

"I don't even know how to pronounce it. Any ideas Vlad?" asked Maddie.

"Not a clue." Vlad replied.

"Vladimir Masters," called the teacher.

Vlad sighed. "I prefer Vlad." he said.

"I don't." replied the teacher.

Vlad put his head on his desk. "Teachers were put here to torture kids too. Why can't they just call me Vlad? Every teacher I've ever had has called me Vladimir. It's really annoying."

"At least no one else calls you that." said Maddie. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, you're right." It never mattered if she was right or wrong, he always agreed with her anyway.

"So, Vladdy, wanna come over to my place after school to see my new invention?" asked Jack enthusiastically. Even in high school Jack was inventing ghost hunting equipment. He'd become interested in ghosts near the end of sixth grade and had been inventing ways to track and capture them since half way through eighth. And he never tired of yapping about them to anyone around him, even if they weren't listening.

"Um, no I can't today. I've got, um, to watch Anna again." Vlad had been making excuses to get out of going over to Jacks house to hear him talk about ghosts for a while now, even though he knew he'd run out of excuses eventually. But watching Anna was the most used one.

"Aw, I was hoping you could help me with the designs for a ghost portal."

"I'll come help out Jack." said Maddie. Vlad had the sudden urge to bang his head on his desk.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly. They all looked up at him as he began the usual speech all teachers give on the first day of school. You know, the you're old enough to know what's expected, and if you break the rules there will be consequences talks. In short, the first day was so boring, that even being bored was boring.

When the bell finally rang, everyone ran out of the classroom and out the doors, glad to be out. Vlad, Jack, and Maddie lugged their backpacks up the street. Even on the first day, their teachers had given them homework in addition to the large stack of papers from all the teachers every student gets on the first day.

"What ever happened to no homework the first day?" asked Jack.

"It got left behind with the fun parts of school." said Vlad.

"Oh, come on. It could still be worse." said Maddie, adjusting her backpack strap.

"How?" said Jack and Vlad in unison.

"I don't know. But I'm sure I'll come up with something." Maddie replied.

They walked in silence for a while. When they got to Jack's house, he and Maddie turned to go inside.

"Bye, Vladdy! Good luck with Anna." called Jack.

"What? Oh, right." he said quietly. He turned around to see Maddie wave to him, then go inside the house. He waved back, and continued to walk to his house.

When he got home, Anna was upstairs on his computer. When he walked into his room, she turned around with an evil smile on her face. She looked like she about to say something, but the look on Vlad's face said that she should leave, so she got off the computer and backed slowly out of his room.

He dropped his backpack on his floor and fell onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling for a while, then he got up and went to his computer. Anna hadn't been reading anything he didn't want her to read, then anyway, so he just closed it down and went to play his favorite computer game.

**So, anything? Ideas, suggestions, anything at all? Please reply! And, no flames please, even if I do deserve it!**


	3. In Victoria's Room

**Ok, I'm gonna skip the big before the next chapter speech and get right to the fan fic. Hope you're liking it!**

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters.sigh**

"I'm afraid to ask what this is." said Maddie as she poked at her lunch.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know." said Vlad, pushing his tray away.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Jack, whose mouth was full of food. "I think this food is great! You gonna finish yours?"

Vlad and Maddie both shook their heads and pushed their trays towards Jack.

"So, um, how did the work with the portal go?" asked Vlad.

"Fine." replied Maddie. "It's really coming along. Just a few more adjustments to the design and we'll be able to start building it."

"Anything I can help with?" asked Vlad. Any excuse to be near Maddie was a good one.

"Sure," she said. "How about we meet at my house today?"

"Cool!" said Jack, who still had food in his mouth. "Now I can show you all my new ghost hunting stuff, Vladdy!"

"Great," Vlad said with false enthusiasm.

The rest of the day went by quickly. When the bell rang, everyone rushed out, glad to have survived the day. Jack, Maddie, and Vlad all headed straight to Maddie's house.

"Avoid my sister's room at all costs, ok?" she said as they walked up the driveway.

"Why?" asked Vlad. He'd met Victoria a few times and she seemed nice.

"If she sees any of us near her room, we may find ourselves in the ghost's world before we can build a portal into it."

Jack and Vlad looked at each other. They knew Maddie was just kidding but they were worried none the less.

Inside, Victoria was sitting on the couch. As they passed her, she gave Maddie a threatening look.

"I know, I know." said Maddie quickly as they headed upstairs.

"What was that about?" asked Vlad.

"I don't know." replied Maddie. "I think she's hiding something. But I have no idea what it is."

Jack smiled. "Let's go find out!" he said, and ran into Victoria's room before they could stop him.

"No, stop!" yelled Maddie. She ran into the room, Vlad right behind her, and stopped dead in her tracks.

All over the walls there were all the designs for Jack's ghost hunting stuff that Maddie had thought she'd lost. There were even a few miniature versions of the inventions they'd already made.

"Wow," said Vlad.

"So this is where all that stuff went." said Maddie.

"Cool! Mini weapons!" said Jack excitedly. "I can use these for my action figures!"

An angry, very angry, voice came from behind them. "I said stay away from my room!" yelled Victoria. They turned around slowly. Victoria was standing there looking like she could just strangle all of them.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of here alive." she said through clenched teeth. It didn't even take them five seconds to run out of the room and into Maddie's room across the hall.

"Ok, let's never do that again." said Jack.

"It was your idea!" said Vlad. He walked over to Maddie's desk and sat down. "So, what are we gonna work on first?"

Maddie put her backpack down on her bed and began to pull out papers filled with notes, and graph papers with drawings of the inventions on them.

"We can start with the portal." said Maddie.

"Great! Then I can show you guys all the new stuff I came up with!" said Jack.

Vlad rolled his eyes. Maddie just shook her head as she continued to take out papers and designs.

**Ok, just so you know, I can't get on the computer on the weekends so I'll try to post as much as I can during the week. But I'm not posting till I get at least one reply. That's the rule, I get a reply, you get another chapter. So, reply please? **


	4. Another Afternoon

**Thanks for the replies guys! So, I got replies, and here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters yet.**

The next few weeks went by in pretty much the same way. Not much changed, except that Jack kept coming up with crazier and crazier ideas. That, and they never went anywhere near Victoria's room again. So it came as a surprise when their tedious schedule was changed.

"You're gonna do what?" said Jack in surprise. He almost jumped out of his chair. They were sitting at a round table in Maddie's dining room, all the designs and notes spread out all over the table.

"Book club!" replied Maddie happily. "My mom said I had to do one after school activity and it was either book club or chess club."

"I hate chess." said Jack. "Too many things to remember. I'd rather hunt ghosts."

"I like chess." said Vlad.

"Only because you're better at it then anyone else, even the chess club." said Maddie. "Why don't you join chess club?"

"My social status can't afford that kind of ridicule." replied Vlad.

"Well, since Maddie's gonna be in book club, I guess it'll just be you and me working on the portal, Vladdy!" said Jack.

Vlad groaned to himself. Great, he needed a few more excuses. The watching Anna one had run out a while back. Maybe if he got himself grounded, or broke something…

"Uh oh," said Maddie. Victoria had just walked in the front door. "We'd better move."

"Oh, come on," said Jack. "She can't still be mad. It was like a month ago!"

"Easy for you to say," said Maddie in a worried tone. "You don't have to live with her."

"She's still mad?" asked Vlad.

"Mad is an understatement." replied Maddie.

They waited until Victoria had gone up to her room, then they snuck out the front door, and headed for Vlad's house.

"I hope my mom's not home." he said as they neared the house.

Maddie laughed. "Oh, come on. The last visit wasn't so bad!"

The last time Jack and Maddie had come over, Vlad's mom had made all of them repeat every sentence until they'd said it with perfect grammar. She'd also called them by their 'proper titles', which annoyed the heck out of Vlad and Maddie, but Jack didn't seem to mind. And, she'd even lectured them on proper manners, which annoyed all of them, and completely embarrassed Vlad.

Vlad smiled. "Yeah, you don't have to live with her."

They all laughed as they walked into the overly-clean living room. Vlad checked around the corner to make sure his mom wasn't there.

"All clear." he said, turning back around.

They walked up to his room quietly, hoping to get past Anna's room without her noticing. But it was too late. Anna was already in Vlad's room, pulling up the most embarrassing documents she could find on his computer.

"Anna, no!" Vlad yelled as he rushed over to try to close them.

"What? Afraid _she'll _see?" she asked tauntingly.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." he yelled.

She got up and ran out the door, laughing loudly. Once again she'd gotten on his last nerve and managed to get out alive. She figured he'd stop being nice soon, but she couldn't help it. It was just so fun! (A/N: I should know, I'm a big sister.)

"What was that all about?" asked Maddie as she sat down on Vlad's bed.

"Nothing," he said quickly, closing the documents.

"So, let's start working on this portal!" Jack said enthusiastically.

**Ok, I know this is kinda dragging on, but I'm gonna speed it up soon. I'm not writing this fic day by day for them, that would be a _really_ long fic. But I'll try to post more often then I have been! So, replies please:)**


	5. One More Minute

**Thank you to all my loyal readers! I have that weird feeling that I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what. Hmm…Oh well! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own-wait, wait, hold on! Oh, nope, still don't own any of the characters. **

Vlad sat in Jack's room, spacing out while Jack tried to explain a ghost blaster he was trying to build. It had been about a month and a half since Maddie joined book club, and Vlad had taken to watching the clock constantly for the moment she'd call and say she would be there soon. It was always the same time: at 4:00 she'd call, and at 4:15 she'd get to the house.

"Vladdy? Hello?" Jack waved his hand in front of Vlad's face. "Anybody home?"

"What?" Vlad looked away from the clock. _Nine more minutes. She'll call in nine minutes. Just nine more minutes. _He kept repeating this in his head over and over again.

"You ok man? You look kinda tired."

"Yes, I'm just tired." It wasn't a complete lie. He had been up really late working on a project. He looked back at the clock. _Just seven more minutes._

"Check this out!" said Jack as he pulled out the designs for the portal. "I was working on it last night. What do you think?"

_Five more minutes. _"Hm? Oh, yeah, it's great." Vlad didn't even look at the designs. Jack seemed to try to change it every day, but Maddie always changed it back, explaining why the changes could mess everything up.

"Man, you don't look so good." said Jack worriedly.

_Three more minutes. _"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired." said Vlad absentmindedly. Actually, he wasn't feeling all that great either. _I'm just tired, _he told himself. _Just two more minutes._

"Ok, whatever you say." Jack got up. "I'm gonna go get a snack. You want something?"

Vlad shook his head. He continued to stare at the clock. _One more minute…thirty seconds…three…two…one…_the phone rang.

"I got it!" came Jack's booming voice.

_Fifteen minutes. _Vlad yawned. He felt very tired. _Fourteen minutes. So tired. Thirteen minutes. Just put my head down for a minute. Twelve minutes._

Jack came back in to find his friend asleep, his head on the desk. Vlad murmured something Jack couldn't hear. He walked up to Vlad.

"Vladdy! Wake up!"

Vlad jumped and nearly fell out of the chair. "What? What happened?"

"You fell asleep." said Jack laughing.

"Oh, thanks." said Vlad in an obviously ticked off voice. But, of course, Jack didn't notice.

"You sure you don't want anything? You look kinda pale."

"I said I'm fine." said Vlad. He automatically looked back up at the clock. _Seven more minutes. I can survive that long._

"Think we should wait for Maddie before we get to work on these things?" asked Jack, gesturing to a few of the started inventions.

"Yes, that's a good idea." said Vlad, relived. Now, at least, he had a excuse for not really paying attention. He stared at the clock, not even really watching the time anymore. He spaced out again, almost falling back asleep.

The doorbell rang and Jack shot up and out the door. Normally, Vlad would have gone with him, but he just couldn't move. He stared blankly at the wall.

"What's wrong with Vlad?" asked Maddie when she saw him. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

Some part of Vlad was saying "cool! she cares!", but he was too spaced out to really care.

"He says he's tired, but I think it's something else." said Jack looking very worried.

"Vlad? Can you hear me?" asked Maddie. When Vlad didn't respond, she got really worried. "Jack, I think we should probably take him home."

"Yeah. Should we call his parents?"

"No, that would just get them all worked up over something that could be nothing."

They picked him up, Jack holding his feet, Maddie holding him from under his arms. They walked out of the room, past Jack's parents, out the front door, and down the street like this. Luckily, when they got to Vlad's house, his mom and sister were at the store. They took him up to his room and put him on his bed.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asked Maddie.

"Sure, he'll be fine by tomorrow." said Jack in a very unconvincing tone.

They left him there, still asleep, hoping his mom would be able to find out what was wrong by tomorrow, and that it wasn't too serious.

**I'm listening to Once Upon A December as I write this and it made me want to write something dramatic. Don't worry, I don't do death or fatal sicknesses. But you don't get to hear more till next time! I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**


	6. Back at Last

Hey! I got one reply, but that still counts! I'm not listening to any depressing songs today; actually I'm listening to One More Night. So, obviously you're not gonna cry at this chapter.

Disclaimer: Looks like owning one of the characters is not gonna happen anytime soon.sigh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Jack and Maddie were walking to school in complete silence (a new concept for Jack). They hadn't heard anything about Vlad and had been calling his parents daily to try to ask about him. They never answered the phone, though, so they'd both just been hoping he was ok.

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Jack. No matter how many times he said it, Maddie hardly believed it.

"I wish his parents would answer the phone." Said Maddie. "Even if they don't know anything."

"Guys!" came a voice from behind them.

Maddie turned on her heel and ran straight towards the voice without even thinking. Vlad almost fell over as Maddie practically jumped on him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're ok!" she said. She still looked just a little pale, and he was carrying a water bottle. "Why do you have a water bottle?"

_Wow, maybe I should get sick more often, _he thought. "I have to drink fluids. Apparently I was dehydrated or something. But I'm ok now."

"Vladdy!" came Jack's voice. "Glad to see you back man! How are you?"

"Fine. But I had to fight my mom to let me walk to school today. She doesn't want me to get sick again."

"Neither do we! We were worried like crazy! Your parents didn't answer the phone, and no one ever seemed to be home-"

"They actually took me to the hospital for a few days." He shivered. "Not fun. I hate hospitals. Luckily it was only for a day or two, and I was asleep fro most of it."

"Well, glad you're feeling better." Said Jack, nearly knocking Vlad over with an overly hard pat on the back.

"Thanks." Said Vlad, rubbing his shoulder.

"We'd better go before we're late." Said Maddie.

"Good idea." Said Vlad. "If my mom finds out I've been late even once, she'll never let me walk again."

"Man, you're mom's strict." Said Jack.

"It could be worse." Said Maddie.

"How?" asked Vlad.

"You could still be in the hospital." Replied Maddie.

"True."

"So, Vladdy, now that you're back, you can come help with the ghost hunting stuff!" said Jack excitedly. "We haven't worked on much of it, We were waiting for you!"

"I don't think he'll want to start back on that stuff just yet Jack. He just got back."

"No," said Vlad. "I want to help. Where are we meeting?"

"Are you sure?" asked Maddie worriedly.

The little voice in the back of Vlad's mind was yelling "yay! She cares!". "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be ok, really." He replied.

"Cool!" said Jack before Maddie could object. "We can meet at my house this afternoon! I made a few changes to the portal I want you guys to check out."

Maddie shook her head. Vlad just smiled, glad to be out of that stuffy hospital. He'd always hated hospitals. Too many sick people, and it was even cleaner than his house. If that was possible. Even the day or so he'd been awake for was too long.

_Well, _he thought, _at least I'll never have to stay that long again. I hope._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If just a day drove him crazy, I bet he'll love the years he spends there after the accident. (To anyone who didn't catch it, that was sarcasm) Anyway, not much happened here. I think I'm gonna speed it up a bit in the next chapter, so replies are appreciated! And special thanks to Vladysgirl who's been following the story since the beginning. Thanks!


	7. First Fight

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! I've been forgetting to update a lot! I do that. Like I said, I'm speeding up the story here. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters. Yet! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tenth grade. Not as much fun knowing nothings changed, huh?"

Vlad and Maddie nodded. Nothing really had changed, except that they were all a year older, slightly taller, and Jack was becoming even more ghost obsessed. If that was even possible.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes together!" said Maddie.

"I know," said Vlad. "It's not fair! They should let us make our own schedules."

"That would be nice." said Maddie sighing. "Well, we have lunch together. That's something."

The bell rang and they headed off towards their separate classes. It was kind of a new concept. Ever since they'd met in elementary school they'd had all their classes together. It was kind of weird for Jack to have no one to babble about ghosts to. It was weird for Vlad to look over and not see his two best friends. It was weird for Maddie not to hear Jack's constant talking and see Vlad's looks of pure annoyance. It was too quiet for all three of them. So you have no idea how relived they were to hear the lunch bell ring.

"I'm so glad I'm out of that class." said Vlad as they all sat down around a circular table in the cafeteria. "I don't think I've ever actually listened to a teachers lecture, and I don't plan to again."

"I know," said Jack, resting his head on his hand. "They just drone on and on."

"I'm going to try to switch classes." said Maddie. "I can't stand feeling to lonely in class. It drives me nuts! Plus it's way too quiet."

"Well, we can try," said Vlad hopefully. "But I don't know if they'll let us change classes. With all the rules here, there's probably a rule against it somewhere."

"Well, I'm starved. Let's get some food." said Jack. They all stood up and walked to the lunch line together.

A few weeks later, they had found a way to get a class together. But there had only been one open class: Cooking.

"I hate cooking." said Jack, twirling the whisk. "I can't even make toast without burning it."

"I can make pancakes." said Vlad. They were all standing around a small counter. Even though half the class had gone by, they still hadn't even started.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." said Maddie, taking a few things out of a cupboard.

"Easy for you to say," said Jack as the whisk fell to the floor. "You're a girl."

"What does being a girl have to do with it?" said Maddie, turning to face him.

Jack blinked and backed up a step. "Nothing. Just that girls are usually better at cooking."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "That's such a typical thing for a boy to say. I suppose you think boys are better at sports too?"

"Well, yeah." said Jack shrugging. "Most boys are."

Vlad just stood there, kind of enjoying watching them argue. It was kind of funny.

"_Some_ boys are." said Maddie, almost yelling. "But you aren't. You can't play sports at all! You can't even golf!"

Both Jack and Vlad stared at her for a moment. Neither could remember the last time, or any time, that she'd ever openly insulted Jack. Or fought with him at all. Jack, Maddie, and Vlad were best friends, they didn't even fight over little things. It was almost scary.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" asked Vlad.(A/N: He's one to talk.)

"Oh, shut up!" said Maddie, making both Vlad and Jack jump. "Like you don't think the same thing!"

"Is there a problem here?" They all turned to see the teacher standing behind them.

"No, we're fine." said Jack. Maddie was to angry to speak, and Vlad just shocked into silence.

The teacher went over to one of the other counters to check another teams work.

"Guys, this is a really stupid thing to be fighting over." said Jack. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean it."

Maddie was still to frustrated to say anything so she just spun around and began mixing things in a bowl. Jack and Vlad sighed and went over to see if there was anything they could do to help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not making this easy for them, am I? Oh, well. Please reply! And, Vladysgirl, I'm really sorry I didn't get to start that other fic. I promise I'll do it soon. **


	8. A New Suit

**I'm still working on getting these new chapters up faster, but I keep forgetting. I do that. Sorry! Well, I got this chapter up, so that's something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters. But hey, Christmas is coming up soon! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

About a week after the fight, Maddie had finally agreed to let it go and start talking to them again. Especially since she needed someone to talk to, now more than ever.

"She left?" asked Jack in astonishment.

"Yeah, she just walked out the door." said Maddie. Over the weekend, Victoria had gotten very mad at their parents for some reason. Maddie had heard the yelling, and come downstairs to hear her sister say "My name is Alicia! Alicia!" before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Any idea why she left?" asked Vlad.

"No, I wasn't there for the fight, and my parents don't want to talk about it."

I think I have something that might cheer you up." said Jack. "Come to my house this afternoon. Both of you. I can't wait to show you what I got!"

Both Vlad and Maddie had agreed reluctantly before heading back to cooking class. Since the fight, they'd been dividing the instructions equally, making sure to keep Jack away from the fragile things.

On the way to Jack's house, Vlad and Maddie were trying to figure out what it was that Jack wanted to show them.

"Think it's more mini weapons?" asked Vlad. Ever since Jack had seen the ones Victoria, well, now it was Alicia, had made he'd been making some too.

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Maddie.

"Well, it can't be more ghost weapon designs. There's no way one person could come up with that many stupid ideas." said Vlad.

"They're not all stupid. Most of them are more impossible than stupid."

"Like the Fenton Crammer? Why would you want to shrink a ghost?"

"Well, it was also supposed to make them weaker too."

"I still think it's pointless."

"Ok," said Jack. "You guys wait out here. I'll be back in a minute!" he ran into his house.

Vlad and Maddie just stood there waiting. After about ten minutes, Jack came back out wearing something bright orange.

"Like it?" he asked them, as he turned around.

"Um, it's nice Jack." said Maddie, almost laughing.

Vlad didn't say anything. He was trying desperately not to laugh. His face was turning red though.

"I knew you'd like it! I got some for you guys too!" He pulled out two more suits like the one he had, but one was blue and one was green.

"Oh, um, thanks." said Maddie taking the blue one.

Vlad just stared at the green one in horror. "Um, I'm allergic to spandex." He could have come up with something better, but he was somewhere between laughing and running, so he didn't.

"Oh, well that's ok! I just thought we could wear them while working on the ghost weapons." said Jack.

"Thanks, but I'm more comfortable in my regular clothes." said Maddie holding out the blue jumpsuit to look at it better.

"But look, it's got goggles!" he reached behind his head and pulled a hood with red goggles attached over his head.

Maddie looked at him with a surprised and almost scared look. Vlad had to bite his lip in an attempt to not fall over with laughter.

"Uh, we should probably get home, right Vlad?" Maddie asked, looking at Vlad.

"Yeah, probably." said Vlad who was still trying not to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, I write so much better at 12:30 in the morning when I'm too tired to care how silly it sounds. Please reply!**


	9. Christmas Quarrel

**Ok, I have to add a Christmas part now, cause I'll forget and not post it till after Christmas if I don't. So, Merry almost-Christmas! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm telling you Jack, there's not way he exists." said Maddie.

It was Christmas Eve, and Jack and Maddie were having their usual fight. Vlad was just watching. He never tried to stop them or take sides for fear of being knocked into next week.

"Sure he does! How else do you explain the gifts in the morning?" said Jack, who was wearing a Santa hat.

"Your parents put those there. I've seen my parents putting the gifts under the tree. That's proof that there is no Santa!"

"He just doesn't come to your house because you don't believe! So your parents put the gifts there because if they didn't there would be no gifts at all." Jack said matter of factly.

Vlad rolled his eyes. This was getting old fast. At least they were almost to Maddie's house. Once she went home, they couldn't fight anymore. But then they'd have to talk to each other tomorrow, and they'd continue to fight. Perfect, there was no escape.

"What do you think Vlad?" asked Jack. Vlad looked up at him in surprise. They'd never bothered to ask him what he thought about it. He was doomed.

"Um, I don't really know." he said nervously. Just as he'd expected, they both exploded into rants about what he should think and why.

"How can you even consider believing in this Christmas hoax?" asked Maddie angrily.

"How can you not know he is real?" asked Jack, also angrily.

"I-" Vlad started.

"You should know he's just some myth parents tell their kids so they'll be good!"

"You should know he's the only one who could possibly get all those gifts to all those kids in one night!"

"I-"

Maddie and Jack faced each other and continued pointing out things that proved they were right.

"Reindeer don't fly!"

"They're special reindeer!"

"No person can move that fast!"

"The reindeer are super fast! They can move fast enough!"

"All those gifts couldn't fit in one bag!"

"It's a magic bag!"

They just stood there yelling at each other. Vlad began to back away. He didn't want them to turn back to him. He wasn't in this fight, never was, and never wanted to be.

When he got home, he found Anna on his computer again. She smiled like she had a terrible secret before running out of the room. Vlad made a mental note to sneak her on the next plane to China.

After he did his homework, he went downstairs to help his mom with the decorating. His mom and sister were putting lights on the tree, but there was someone else sitting at the small desk by the kitchen door.

As Vlad walked further into the room, he was surprised to see his dad writing something on a piece of paper. His dad was rarely home at all, let alone around Christmas. He was usually on some business trip, or at a meeting somewhere. Usually when his dad was home, it meant there was some big news.

This worried Vlad because the news was often that his dad had been moved to a new place again. This meant that they'd have to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not the best, but I have serious writer's block. And a head cold. But please reply anyway! Suggestions would be nice too!**


	10. Leaving

**I updated! Yays! Took me long enough huh? Sorry, I had writer's block for a while, but I'm back now! Please review, and idea's are always good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Danny Phantom characters, that honor goes to Butch Hartman. All hail the genius Butch Hartman the Great! Sorry, I've been doing that all week.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vlad, Maddie, and Jack came trudging out of Vlad's house, each carrying a large cardboard box. They managed to get the boxes into the truck before they fell over in the grass, one by one. They'd been helping drag huge boxes of stuff out to the moving van all day, not talking much at all.

"I think that's it." Said Vlad, turning to Jack who was on his left.

"Good," said Maddie. "You guys have a lot of stuff. I'm surprised you could fit all of it into boxes."

"I'm surprised you could fit it all into your house!" said Jack. He sat up and looked sadly at the moving truck. Vlad and Maddie did the same.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Said Maddie. It was a month after Vlad had told them about his moving to Wisconsin. None of them were the least bit happy.

"Yeah, man, you'll be so far away. How are we all gonna finish the portal now?" asked Jack sadly.

"We can still write at least." Said Maddie, with false hope. "And maybe we can even come visit some time."

"My parents won't let me drive that far." Said Jack. Maddie sighed. Her parents probably wouldn't let her take that two and a half day drive either.

"We'll think of something." Said Vlad. He hated moving.

The last time they'd moved, he'd only been in third grade. That's when he'd met Jack and Maddie. Since then they hadn't heard any news of a move till now, and Vlad had been hoping that they'd just stay there. He could remember them moving a lot when he was really young, and his mom had said that they'd moved a lot even before he was born. It was part of his dad's job. Vlad didn't understand why they had to move so much. He just hated it.

"Vlad! Come on! We're leaving!" called Anna from the car. He, Anna and his mom were going follow his dad in the car. _Great,_ he thought,_ a big long trip stuck with my sister and my mom. _

The three of them stood up. Vlad turned to his two best friends and tried to say something, but he couldn't. It didn't matter. Before he could even get one word out he was being smothered in a group hug. Maddie was trying to hold back tears, and Jack had pulled something out of one of the pockets in his suit, which he wore almost all the time now.

"Here man." He said, handing a medium sized box to Vlad. Vlad opened it and pulled out one of the ecto-guns they'd been working on. "It's incase there are any ghosts where you move to."

"Thanks," he said, putting the gun back in the box. He looked at his friends and smiled.

That was it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Maddie almost knocked him over in a huge hug. She was sobbing now, tears rolling down her cheeks. Vlad smiled and hugged her back, trying to breathe and failing.

"Um, Maddie?" he said with the last bit of breath he had. She realized what she was doing and let go. She sniffed and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't.

"Do you really have to go?" she said, looking at him with tear filled eyes. Vlad smiled again.

"I'll write every day, I promise. And I'll try to come visit this summer. Okay?"

"Promise?" she asked half seriously.

"Promise." Said Vlad, holding up his right hand.

"Vlad! Hurry up!" called Anna. Vlad sighed, and walked to the car. He turned and waved one more time before getting in next to Anna in the back seat and staring sadly down at the box he still held.

"What took so long? Saying goodbye to your girlfriend?" asked Anna mockingly. Vlad was too sad to say anything back. Anna poked him in the side.

"Ow! Mom, tell me again why we can't just fly there?" said Vlad in annoyance. His mom ignored him and started driving. Vlad looked out the back window of the car, and waved to Jack and Maddie till they were out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------**

**Aw, so sad. Well, at least I updated. Please review, and I'd love to hear any ideas and suggestions you might have! I really need some ideas. My muse is on vacation.**

**Before I go, I just have to add: May the 27th of February be cursed for all eternity as the day that DP went out of production!!!!! Ok, I'm done. Though, if you really want to see the episodes that haven't aired yet, and probably won't, I have links. Just send me a message and I'll send them to you. I've got all of them but Frightmare. They're really good, and I don't think any true Phans should have to miss seeing them just because those dorks cancelled Danny Phantom. **


End file.
